bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tales of Soul Society: The Tale of Seireitou
This is the personal story of Seireitou Kawahiru, following the Tales of Soul Society. Autumn was slowly arriving in the spiritual lands of Soul Society, as business was occupying the streets of the Rukongai. One man stood out amongst the Rukongai citizens, a man with brilliant silver hair who was walking down the path, a sakkat atop his head which blocked the view of his adamant amber eyes. He was carrying a bag full of simple foods, such as The man slowly approached a stand that was selling flowers, mostly lilies and roses. "Ah, hello there sir." spoke the merchant. The silver-haired man took off his sakkat, as he smiled softly. "You have beautiful flowers here, sir. How much?" he asked. The merchant looked down at his merchandise, and then looked back up. "I'd say... 'bout 8 kan for a bouquet." he answered. "Tch." Though irritated by the risen prices, Seireitou took out a small wad of currency he kept inside his kosode, placing a small amount on the table as he took a large bouquet of lavender purple flowers. "May I ask what they are for?" the merchant asked, assuming they were for a date. Seireitou smiled softly, "It's for a special occasion." he expained. "Well, thank you for your busine- Hey, you kids! Get away from there!" yelled the merchant. Apparently, several kids were teasing the merchant's dog, who was tied to its leash. The children teasing it were pretending to hand it some food, but then took it away as the dog neared. The merchant attempted to chase them off, but one of the larger boys knocked the weak merchant on the ground. "Aw, what's the matta'?" taunted the large boy, as Seireitou approached the boy, towering over him in height. The boy's eyes slowly began to flicker, as he called his friends over, totaling a number of seven boys including the big one. Seireitou's eyes narrowed, "Kids, go home. I won't warn you again." he ordered. Seireitou bent down, assisting the merchant that was ruthlessly pushed down. One of the boys put his hand on the big kid's shoulder. "Rukei, let's just go." he advised. The boy known as Rukei shrugged the boy off and proceeded to attack Seireitou from behind with a kick. Not even turning his head, Seireitou caught the leg with his right hand, and stood up, causing the leg to be brought up to a height in which Rukei's flexibility would not allow it. Seireitou threw Rukei back into his friends' arms, as one by one, each of them attempted to attack. Seireitou, without forming a fist, effortlessly began dodging and blocking each assault that followed with Rukei's initial attack. As each boy fell, only one stood up. Rukei, defeated, called out to him. "You got this bastard, Rui!" Rui stood at the ready, his knees shaking in fear. Seireitou shook his head. "No, no, no. You've got it all wrong." he began, as Rui looked at him, confused. Seireitou bent his legs downwards, "The key to a warrior's strength is the stance they take. If the stance is weak, then the foundation is weak. If there is no foundation, everything on top will eventually crumble." he explained. Seireitou walked over, and bent down, moving Rui's legs as he told him to bend down more. The stance then looked much more sturdy, as Rui smiled somewhat, feeling less of a need to tremble. Seireitou nodded, satisfied with the improvement, as he bid Rui and the other boys farewell. Rukei soon got up, and attempted to smack Rui in the head for showing weakness. However, upon using Seireitou's advice, Rui blocked Rukei's strike and threw him over his shoulder in defiance. Rui looked at the defeated Rukei, and at his own hands, smiling softly. "Thank you, mister." Seireitou walked down the same dirt road, this time without his sakkat, as he came across another merchant selling several brands of perfume. He approached the stand, his eyes scanning the bottles for a specific one. The merchant looked at him, "Gettin' somethin' for a girlfriend?" he asked, smirking alittle. Seireitou gave off the same smile he gave off to the merchant, "Not really. Just something for a special occasion, that's all." he explained. Behind him, he could hear the sounds of two men who were in full panic. "Boss, I'm sorry, but the special effects group said they couldn't arrive on time. We don't have any back-ups." one of them explained. "...Come here." the other man stated, as the one who explained the situation neared. The boss smacked him upside the head, veins growing in his forehead. "How many times must your incompetence shine?! The festival will be devoid of all effects because of you!" he barked. Seireitou walked up to the men after buying one of the perfume bottles, "Excuse me, might I be of some assistance? I'm sure I could help put on a show." he explained, giving off a faint smile. The boss looked at Seireitou, and bit his lip, nodding. "Might as well. We don't got much else choice." he sighed. Sunset neared, as citizens gathered at the center of the village space. Children were making the most noise of all, playing with their fire crackers and pinwheels. Seireitou stood center-stage, next to the men from before. "Alright, you ready?" he whispered to Seireitou, the latter nodding. "Aaaaalright, ladies and gentlemen! The moment you've all been waiting for! Allow me o present... Seireitou Kawahiru!" he called out, as Seireitou stepped forward, drawing his blade. "Let's go... Hanullim!" Seireitou made a large arc with his blade, sending off massive waves of white flames into the sky which exploded high up into various shapes and sizes. He continued by sending off green bursts of Kirisaki, Hanullim as well, as the attacks exploded with one another forming small glitters in the air as people watched in amazement at the colors. This went on for hours, as the festival ended, and the men thanked Seireitou for his assistance. Night soon fell, as Seireitou made his way up a tall hill on the outskirts of the Rukongai. He began to set things up against a tree from his bag, as he pulled out a picture of a woman with purple hair, smiling. Seireitou smiled softly, "Happy Birthday, Shiori-chan." he stated, placing the picture as he lit two sticks of incense. "If only... I had been there to help you as well..." he confessed, closing his eyes. "Teng ye cong teng man shang... Huan man de piao luo..." he began singing in chinese, tears strolling down his face as his voice began to crack while he sang. Despite coming to terms, the sorrow-filled widow relies to song...